


Eddie’s Hoodies**

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, High School AU, Hoodies, Humor, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: Richie’s hoodies are missing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Eddie’s Hoodies**

“Richard.” 

Richie paused in the doorway, “Maggie.” 

“Why aren’t you wearing a hoodie?” 

“It’s not cold. No need for a hoodie.” 

“Richard,” Maggie’s eyes were stilled trained on the forecast channel, “it’s snowing and raining at the same fucking time.” 

“But-“ 

“I know! ‘But Mommy! I have abnormal body heat!’” Maggie mimicked, “Yet you still manage to catch a cold. Every. Single. Time. Now, I don’t care if it’s a thin hoodie or a hoodie that hasn’t been washed, go put on a hoodie.” 

Richie rolled his eyes and shut the front door. Silently sticking his tongue out at his mother, Richie jogged up the stairs and into his room. 

Richie mumbled to himself as he bumbled around his room in search of a hoodie, but came up short. There weren’t any in his closet, on his bed, or under his bed. 

“What the fuck?” Richie whispered to himself as he checked his hoodie-less drawers. Realizing what little time he had, Richie dashed to the laundry room and checked for a hoodie in the dryer. 

“Bingo.” He grabbed a heavy dark green hoodie and pulled it over his head. 

“I swear my hoodies are going missing.” Richie told his mom as he walked to the front door. 

“I don’t do your laundry anymore, but I do have my suspicions.” Maggie shook her head and chuckled. 

“What’s so funny, Old Hag?” Richie narrowed his eyes and stopped his motions of opening the front door. 

“You and your late night visitor are very loud.” Maggie pointedly raised her eyebrows at Richie, “Maybe he took-“ 

“That little shit, of course he fucking did.” Richie laughed, “Bye!” 

Richie threw up his hood as he stepped out into the cold. He carefully ran towards his red truck and hopped into the slightly warm, but still freezing car. He gunned the engine and let the car warm up a bit before carefully pulling onto the slippery road. 

This wasn’t the first time Richie has had a hoodie of his go missing. It was something that naturally occurred with someone as chaotic as him. He would accidentally forget about a hoodie laying on a classroom table or a bench at the park and leave it there for someone else to have. But he would never leave his hoodie on his bed and it would just go missing. He didn’t have a fucking monster under his bed. No, he had a monster sleeping with him. 

His boyfriend. 

Richie knew that Eddie liked to take Richie’s clothes for his own. Usually, it was old t-shirts, hoodies, and sweatpants he couldn’t fit. Sometimes it was hoodies that Richie let Eddie wear when he got cold that Richie just so happened to “forget” about. He had never thought it would be a problem until he started running out of clothes, more specifically, hoodies that actually fit him. 

Eddie was allowed to steal some of his clothes, Richie “discreetly” encouraged it, but he still needed fucking clothes. 

Richie smoothly pulled up to Eddie’s house and honked. No way he was getting out of the car. It was already cold in his car, no doubt it was fucking freezing outside of it. 

Rubbing his hands together, Richie cranked up the heat of his car and honked one more time. 

A few seconds later, Eddie stumbled out of his house and slammed the door behind him. He very adorably pulled one of Richie’s sweaters up to his nose and skillfully ran towards Richie’s truck. 

This sweater was two sizes too big for Eddie and reached just above his knees. It was a brilliantly clean white color with a band logo covering the front. 

Eddie gratefully hopped into Richie’s furnaced truck and slammed the door after him. 

“It is so fucking cold.” Eddie's gloved hands were slow as he buckled himself and burrowed further into the car's black seat. 

“I know!” Richie looked behind him before pulling on to the road, “My dick is fucking frozen stiff. The fucker is probably purple as fuck right now.” 

Eddie scrunched his freckled nose before pulling a SECOND hoodie underneath the first up to his nose. 

Richie laughed incredulously, “How many hoodies are you wearing?” 

Eddie smiled. “Four.” 

“What the fuck?!” Richie quickly looked at Eddie before flicking his eyes back towards the road, “Fucking how?” 

“Magic.” Eddie shrugged. 

And it must’ve been magic. Eddie didn’t even look like he was layered. The top sweater was probably big enough to effectively hide the other three hoodies underneath it. 

“Speaking of magic and hoodies,” Richie pulled into their high schools parking lot, “My hoodies seem to be magically disappearing. Any ideas?” 

Eddie blushed, “Nope.” 

“Well then what’s this?” Richie playfully tugged at his oversized white hoodie. 

“Mine.” Eddie giggled and slapped Richie’s hand away. 

“Oh really?” Richie reached into the hood and pulled out a tag with ‘RT’ scrawled over a list of polyesters with black ink. “Then what’s this stand for?” 

“Recurring turds.” 

“Babe!” Richie laughed and threw his head back. “Ahah- no.” 

Richie snorted and playfully glared at Eddie. “Eds, just a few back, please. I’m running out of clothes! How are we going to fuck if I’m snorting my snot half of the time?”

Eddie slapped Richie’s chest. “Fine. But I’m not giving you these ones. They’re my favorites. Plus, it’s too cold.” 

Richie held bare hands up, “I wouldn’t expect you to, but since I’m wearing only one hoodie...I could use a little warming up.” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow before leaning towards Richie and lowering his hand down his body. 

“What the f- really?! Hell yeah.” Richie leaned towards Eddie. 

Eddie swiftly avoided Richie’s lips in favor of his neck. He pecked Richie before harshly pinching his thigh and opening the door. 

“Kai!” Eddie called to his friend getting out of his own car before shutting Richie’s car door closed. 

Richie sighed and closed his eyes. “Should’ve told him to keep the fucking hoodies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! I’m still alive y’all! Thought I should write something since it’s been awhile, so HERE! Enjoy this fluffiness! I have more ideas for fics, though I don’t know when I’ll write them. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Hot wings are actually pretty good, 
> 
> Noneckbilly201


End file.
